This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Yang studies signal transduction of growth factors and the mechanism of protein translation initiation. His research focuses on two important proteins, ATM and p53, which are critical for multiple physiological processes such as cell cycle progress, DNA damage repair, neuronal degeneration, and insulin resistance. His goal is to understand how ATM kinase functions in various types of cells in response to growth factors and cytotoxic stresses. He also examines how translation of p53 tumor suppressor is regulated in response to DNA damage signals Dr. Yang will be carrying out a collaborative study with Dr. Sandoval from Oglala Lakota College on the effects of the plant extract on diabetic rats. The purchase of animals and supplies for this collaboration is in process.